Jinzo (archetype)
Jinzo, also known as Android - Psycho in the Japanese and Korean versions, are a series of Machine-Type monsters. Their effects revolve around the negation of Trap Cards. The main monster of the Jinzo series is "Jinzo", himself. He is supported by "Amplifier" (which makes him only negate your opponent's Trap Cards), "Jinzo - Returner" and "Jinzo - Lord". The card "Jinzo #7" isn't directly connected to "Jinzo", but has "Jinzo" in its name. In the Japanese and Korean version, it has "Android" rather than "Android - Psycho" in its name. Appearances Espa Roba was the first character shown to use "Jinzo". He also used "Amplifier" to strengthen it, Joey Wheeler later won it off him and used it in many of his Duels. Leichter in Virtual World used Jinzo as his Deck Master. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jinzo appears as a character. He is a Duel Monster Spirit awakened by a cult, seeking souls so he may exist in the human world. Jinzo is defeated by Jaden in a Duel and sent back to the Duel Monsters dimension. Makoto Inotsume also uses "Jinzo" cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, including "Jinzo - Returner" and "Jinzo - Lord". These cards rival the Cyber Style cards. Playing style The easiest way of Summoning "Jinzo" is by using "Future Fusion" and targeting "Chimeratech Overdragon" (which means you will also need "Cyber Dragon"). By sending 3 "Jinzos" and 3 "Jinzo - Returners" with "Future Fusion's" effect, the 3 "Jinzos" will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard due to the effects of the "Jinzo - Returners". If your opponent controls one or no monsters, use "Limiter Removal" upon attacking with the 3 "Jinzos" (one would go from 2400 to 4800 ATK: 4800 x 3 = 14,400), and you will almost ensure an OTK. If you also sent 2 "Dekoichis" with the effect of "Future Fusion", you can summon "Black Salvo" and activate its effect to Special Summon your "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive", and then Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Search out 3 Equip Spell Cards ("United We Stand" or "Mage Power" are both recommended) and equip the one your opponent chooses to either "Power Tool Dragon" or 1 of your "Jinzo"s. It is recommended to control "Power Tool Dragon" equipped with "United We Stand" and 3 "Jinzo"s for an attack force between 9500 (x 3 + 2300 = 9500) and 12,700 (x 3 + 2300 + x 4 = 12,700). Since "Jinzo" will prevent your opponent from activating Trap Cards to stop your OTK, you have nearly a 100% chance of success (unless they force the Battle-phase to end by activating "Swift Scarecrow" or "Battle Fader" from their hand). "Limiter Removal" can be useful as well, because the total ATK of your monsters will then be 25,400. Include some "Ancient Gear" monsters in your Deck, and then you can use "Ancient Gear Drill" to search out "Future Fusion" and/or "Overload Fusion" to use early in the Duel. Recommended cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Jinzo * Jinzo - Returner * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Black Salvo * Jinzo - Lord * Ancient Gear Soldier * Ancient Gear Golem * Cyber Valley * Cyber Phoenix * Scrap Recycler Extra Deck * Black Rose Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Power Tool Dragon Spells * Amplifier * Future Fusion (Traditional Format only) * Overload Fusion * United We Stand * Mage Power * Limiter Removal * Solidarity * Pot of Avarice * Ancient Gear Drill * Fires of Doomsday Traps * Psychic Shockwave